Two Of A Kind
by BlueWolf007
Summary: In the pages of Sakuras journal, Naruto finds someone to relate to in an unexpected person he's been compared to. Naruto has come to understand himself, through the words of a loved one.


**Two Of A Kind**

**_Journal of Sakura Haruno_**

_As I sit under this large maple tree I can't help but enjoy the warm sun, and the cool breeze. A day such as this one will not be left unused. _

_I know when I look back on this I'll probably say, "Wow, this is stupid looking. My writing is scattered and misspelled." But right now I think it'll just add character to it all. _

_I know it's not like me to write about these kind of people, but I don't think it's a bad idea; or atleast for this moment._

_Now, I will begin my thoughts on a very unlikely person. _

_I find myself much more acceptive of Naruto lately. Normaly he's a loud-mouthed pest and is much too hyper for his own good, but he always seems to find a way to redeem himself. He's the guy you see getting frustrated because he thinks that he's not doing anything right. He's wrong. _

_Most of the things he does isn't even for himself, so what ever he 'doesn't' do right can be easily forgiven. I know he has been wrong before, but who hasn't? He's usually right because he listens to his instincs. _

_If most of us did, we would probably be in a little better place. _

_Some people are born to give orders, then there's some that are born just to take them. See, what I find amazing about Naruto is that he knows 'when' he is supposed to take orders, and give them when they're needed._

_He's truely brave most of the time, though most people don't give him credit for it. I know that he'd be more than willing to sacrifice himself for another; which is something in this world that is becoming more of a rare choice in the willpower of mankind. _

_Naruto is so determind to become the next Hokage, yet could... No. Never could, he 'would' ruin his chance of becoming Hokage in an instant just to protect another. I would know, I've been one of those fortunate people. _

_I was harsh on him for a while, yet in the end I've come to see that I was a completely self-centered brat who judged Naruto before I knew him. _

_Even after all of the insults I threw at him, he still tried his best to get me to like him. _

_Man, If I'm so smart why couldn't I have thought things through some before I yelled him out? _

_Sometimes I feel like I'm as ignorant as Ino... okay, not 'as' but pretty close. _

_Naruto's got a very strange way of handling sittuations. Not too long ago, he would have never planned ahead when he's in battle. Now he's becoming a real Ninja by thinking ahead of his actions; this gives everyone the illusion that he's an adult. _

_I've learned down my years of life on this Earth that being an adult has nothing to do with age. It has to do with your kindness, determination, compassion, acceptence, knowledge, actoins, and 'how' you use these things in life. _

_Being an adult revolves around how you handle good and bad situations. If you are wrong, you should be able to accept that you were incorrect, and take the responsibilties that may come with your error. For instance, apologising is something that neither Naruto nor Sasuke can do. If you were to take your problem and handle it the right way, you will prove your more of an adult even further than what people saw you as before. _

_Knowledge does have a big part in being an adult, but without using action along side of your knowledge; what good will you truley be? Naruto is just now beginning to learn these important lessons in life and is taking his own route._

_Something inside him disables him to give up, even if the world is against him. And no, I'm not refering to what is 'actually' inside of him. I'm simply pointing out who he is, not what people think of him as, or what people 'want' to see him as. _

_Naruto will be one of the most important annoying guys in my life, he's proven that to me long ago. _

_His behavior reminds me of Bushy-brows in a 'really' weird kind of way. I know for a fact that there isn't a single cell in Lee's body that would give up on him. He's just as determind as Naruto to reach his hopes and dreams. Both Naruto and Lee have their differences, but it's their similarity that makes them dislike eachother so much. _

_This thought isn't something that should be told to either of them, it should be something that they learn down the line. Maybe someday they'll learn not to despise eachother for their similar personalities. _

_Now that I think about it I made the same mistake I had first used on Naruto, on Lee. Another point to my theory. _

_As much as I hate to admit it, Lee is a great guy, but I still can't get over his wierd style. _

_Uhhhgg... I thought it was bad enough when I had Naruto floating around me, but when Lee came along I was already driven to the edge of madness. _

_Dear Kami, so many stupid colors. By the time I realized that he was more than a stalker with bad taste and hairstyle, it was just before the writing test of the Chunnin exams. Strangely, it was Naruto who pointed out Lee's soft side. _

_I will never forget the day I met Lee and his senei, Gai. I thought they were the most insane people I had ever met, and still do, but they were just close like father in son. _

_I still hadn't thought of it that way, it was what Naruto said that sunk in later that made me think the way I do now. _

_(Crying some Gai quickly took Lee into his arms and held him tight.) This of course was shortly after 'punishing' him for fighting outside of the higher authorities permision, and before the Chunnin exam's writing test. _

_Naruto simply stared blankly at the strange sight of Lee and Gai's bonding moment. _

_He had to pick the dumbest time to come up with the most idiotic thought I had heard all day... except for the offer of being Bushy-brow's girlfriend that is." _

_(Naruto...) "You know, it's kinda sweet how they're crying and all huggie like that." _

_(Me...) "What are you talking about?! They're both insane!!!" This was all before the life changing exams may I add, so this was just my luck. _

_I couldn't help but look at this moment from the big picture. Lets see... I don't even know Lee and he asks me to be his girlfriend, I turn him down, he challenges Sasuke to a fight, I barely dodge his winks of doom, he wins the battle, then he gets the hell smacked out of him by his own sensei. After all of this craziness he starts crying along with Gai. _

_Yeah... I Really have no clue how exactly Naruto, of all people, could look at it the way he did. But, he seemed to keep up the spirit about it by rubbing it in Sasuke's face that he lost to some one like Lee. _

_That wasn't one of Naruto's best ideas._

_Both Lee and Naruto have their soft spots for certain people in their lives. I'm the only person that they both adore; lucky little me... _

_Now I sit and laugh about that wierd, unexpected and random day when Lee came into my life. That had to of been one of the weirdest lessons I had ever learned. _

_Lee was the one who showed me how to recognise the lesson of never making the same mistake twice. I was taught many lessons by Lee. _

_This is a little off the subject, but what do I care? I'm writing this! _

_I still remember the chilling day that Naruto and Sasuke became ill in the Froest of Death. I had become the watch guard that day, of course. It was when the Sound Village came into play, I found myself willing to die for my own team. _

_I was in deep, and outnumbered three to one. I thought my life would end that day. I had to sacrifice something preciouse to me, I won't deny that, but hair is nothing when it comes to teammates. _

_It was such an unthinkable thing to me when Lee came to my aid. What he was about to sacrifice for Naruto, Sasuke and I was far greater than strands of hair that would eventually grow back. I will forever be greatful for his undoubtibly self-less act. _

_He was hurt badly that day, yet he seemed to pull himself out of his injuries. _

_I truly must thank many other people; Ino, Shikimaru, Chouji, Sasuke. _

_Though Sasuke was the one who sent the Sound Villagers running with their tails between their legs, I'm glad I was never able to see what he would have done had I not stopped him. _

_Sometime down the line I hope Lee can recover his Sand Village injuries. Since the fight between he and Gaara, people have thought that he'll never fight again. _

_When they say this, they say it out of their own thoughts and, in a way, advice. They simply suggest this because they have never seen anybody recover from such intense wounds. _

_Knowing Lee, he'll fight again; how soon? I may never know that as a fact, but I can guess that he'll fight as soon as it takes to protect the people he loves; no matter what the consiquences are. _

_These absolutly couragious actions from these two just inspire me to continue my life knowing I've got people who 'actually' care for me. These things are what I can admire about these people. _

_Even if I don't like them the way they do for me, that'll never stop me from loving what they do for themselves, for the village of Konoha and for... me. _

_I know writing survives better down the years more than words could , words can easily be twisted into rumors and fairytales. I figured if writing is what it takes to prove that I existed, that these wounderul people existed, then I made the right choice. _

_I really can't seem to detail every sentence with large and fancy words, becuase... it feels as though there will never be enough words in 'any' language to describe such spectacular people like Naruto and Lee._

_As I write these words onto this once blank page I do not want to be mistaken, I do not have the affections for Lee and Naruto like I do for Sasuke; but yet it's more than what I've ever felt for the pretty Uchiha boy. _

_I'm not exactly sure, but I can guess that true love doesn't have anything to do with romance. It should have something to do with what you are willing to give as a trade for what 'might' be better for the person you do care for. _

_I am so glad I learned this so soon. Without it, I wouldn't be here today. _

_Why I'm writing this is because these heros, Naruto Uzumaki and Rock Lee never get the praise they deserve. _

_Although they may never read this, hear this, or understand it, I will forever love them. **Sakura Haruno**_

A single tear dropped onto the page of Sakura's journal, smearing some of the ink onto a small blob.

Taking a deep breath Naruto placed the tatterd book down by her headband, which lay neatly by her Jonin vest. He slowly stepped back and stared down at the carved stone infront of him. Softly he read aloud the three letters above her name and age.

"K.I.A." Pausing a moment, he bit his lip trying his best to hold back the scream he wanted so badly to just let loose.

Another small tear rolled down his scarred cheek.

The wind was suttle and the birds were quiet. It seemed as though the whole land was mourning with him.

With a small rasp in his breath he continued to talk to the emptyness, hoping he would be talking his dear friend and not just himself.

"Sakura, I always knew that you'd be a hero, one that would be well known and honored. I'm proud of you, I just wish I could have been there to save you; just like old times..." He sighed.

His legs trembled some as he stared down at the collections of beloved items sorounding the large stone.

Everyone was there for her contributation; Asuma, Shikimaru, Ino, Chouji, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Gai, Kurenai, Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, Kakashi, Sasuke and of course Naruto. There were many other people there, her family, those who were influenced by her; it was countless. And as these thoughts and realizations ran through Naruto's already overwhelmed mind, he found himself feeling alone in this huge world once again.

"Why? Why is it that everything I ever cared for and loved has to leave me so quickly?!" He gasped, his voice cracking some.

Nearly in histarics, he dropped to his knees and began praying that Sakura could hear him.

After a complete breakdown, he was startled some as someone placed their hand on his shoulder.

Looking up with a blurred vision, Naruto was met by the undeniable large, watery eyes of his once thought of nucience.

Lifting his hand off of Naruto's shoulder, Lee quietly and carefuly walked over to the stone. Salty streams of tears fell from Lee's chin onto his vest.

Naruto watched, now a little more calm, as Lee knelt down to the edge of the stone.

With a shaken voice Lee whispered softly to the stone, wanting badly to just hold Sakura's vest as comfort.

"To me, you gave your kidness. It took many tries to show you I actually cared for you, and you even pretended that you didn't care at all for a while. Yet, in the end you showed me that you cared for me back... For you, I give my love." Slowly, he placed a single daffodil on the journal, then slowly stepped back.

His dark eyes slid from the flower over to Naruto, who was now standing on his feet.

Naruto stared with an almost blank look, yet it had a small flicker of hope. At first he didn't think he was ready to take on another day, or another challenge. But now he doesn't have to take all of this aggony alone, there's another person who's suffering as much as he is.

Through his intire life he felt that no one could relate to him. And all it took was the words of the one person that they both loved to make them realize that they were never forgotten, or unloved. They were always in someone's special little book and thoughts. Who could ask for more in such an unforgiving world?

Without another word from either of the two, they walked away still in pain though confident enough to live another day, another adventure and maybe, just maybe, a better look on life.

This is not the end, it's simply the reason for them to continue living; in fact it's the beginning. Never spend anyones' life in vain.


End file.
